Landslide
by Jane7
Summary: A quick fic about Ginny and how she has changed it's H/G but eventualy becomes G/D and H/H


Warning: A lot of the characters in this are out of character but this is the way they're in my mind so bugger off! Just kidding. Hope you enjoy. Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, settings, or house elves from harry potter. I also do not own Land slide by the Dixie chicks.  
Virginia Weasley looked up into the mirror, looking back at her was a beautiful red head with deep brown eyes. She smiled at her reflection. Ginny had done a lot of changing over this year, she was now dating Harry Potter but it wasn't how Ginny had dreamt it to be. Harry just didn't make her feel special. "Maybe I'm just being selfish. Harry's a wonderful boyfriend, he's, kind, sweet, honest, and everything that Draco Malfoy is not, but Draco did make Ginny feel things that Harry never would.  
  
Ginny walked into the Gryffindor common room where Harry had promised to meet her. "Wow, Ginny you look gorgeous." "Thanks Harry." "I suppose we should be getting down to the Great Hall then," Harry said while Virginia took his arm.  
  
As Virginia and Harry entered the Great Hall all heads turned to them. All the single guys of Hogwarts and some not single were staring at Ginny as the single females were doing the same to Harry. Virginia took notice of a certain bushy haired 7th year that had her eyes on Harry. "Would you like to dance Gin," asked Harry. "Actually Harry, I have something to do. Why don't you go ask Hermione for a dance?" "Alright Gin."  
  
Ginny smiled. She knew that Harry and Hermione had a crush on each other; Harry was probably only dating her because Hermione had had a boyfriend up till now.  
  
Virginia continued her journey towards the stage, she had gotten special permission from Dumbledore to sing tonight but before she reached her destination and strong arm clasped around her own.  
  
"Hello, Virginia." "Oh, hello Draco." "When are you going to leave Potter I'm not going to wait around for you," Draco said before adding in, "I could have a pick of any girl here." "Is that so Mr. Malfoy?" "Yes, it is so. I haven't met a girl yet who hasn't wanted me." Ginny rolled her eyes before saying, "You haven't met many girls have have you?" "Why Virginia Marie Weasley, I'm hurt." "Right, anyway Harry and Hermione are in the corner right now and I'd bet they're doing more than dancing," Ginny said half hurt. "Do you still like Harry, Ginny?" "A bit but I'm depending on a certain Slytherin to change all of that," Ginny said before brushing past Draco. When Ginny finally got on the stage she looked towards Dumbledore, he winked at her and her music began.  
  
I took my love and I took it down  
  
I climbed a mountain and I turned around  
  
And I saw my reflection in the snow covered hills  
  
Well the landslide brought me down  
Oh, mirror in the sky  
  
What is love  
  
Can the child within my heart rise above Can I sail thru the changing ocean tides  
  
Can I handle the seasons of my life  
  
Ginny smiled to herself, she had changed a lot since her first year at Hogwarts.  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
  
"Thanks Harry, for letting me have my child hood dream of being with you I hope you have a good future with Hermione as I hope to have one with Draco," Ginny thought to herself.  
  
But time makes you bolder  
  
Children get older  
  
I'm getting older too  
  
Well...  
  
I knew it took all my mom had  
  
Well, I've been afraid of changing 'cause I built my life around you  
  
But time makes you bolder  
  
Children get older  
  
I'm getting older, too  
  
Well I'm getting older too  
  
So, take this love and take it down  
  
Year and if you climb a mountain and ya turn around  
  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
  
Well the landslide brought me down  
  
And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills  
  
Well maybe  
  
Well maybe  
  
Well maybe the landslide will bring you down  
  
The Great Hall exploded with applause. Ginny felt that song was very apporiate for her she was finally getting rid of her silly crush for Harry Potter and she had changed in so many other ways.  
  
Virginia jumped off the stage and headed towards Draco. She sneaked up behind him and laced her arms around his waist. "You know Draco I heard from other students that the Astronomy Tower is beautiful this time at night." Draco turned around to see Ginny who still had him by the waist. "Let's go find out for ourselves," Draco replied smirking. 


End file.
